Atrament
by DageRee
Summary: [MINIATURKA] O takim jednym Kagamim i o takim jednym kapryśnym Kuroko. /chibi!Kuroko/ z nudów napisane cuś/


Kagami otworzył drzwi do mieszkania i ciężkim krokiem przekroczył próg domu. Rzucił niedbale torbę, po czym zaczął zdejmować obuwie sportowe. Chwilę później zapalił światło, bo całe pomieszczenie było ocienione i ciemne.  
_Kuroko dzisiaj nie ma_, zdał sobie z tego sprawę i podrapał się po karku, patrząc w górę. Potarł wierzchem dłoni czoło i po wyregulowaniu oddechu, ułożył wszystkie pary butów, te większe i te mniejsze, w równy rządek. Stanowczo był dzisiaj zmęczony i w niezbyt dobrym humorze. Kuroko ostatnio był bardzo humorzasty i nie było wiadomo o co chodzi. Chował się za kanapą, lampą i innymi meblami. Jak Kagami robił obiad, nawet specjalnie szukał jakiegoś dania z wanilią, to zaciągnięcie Tetsuyi do stołu było tylko i wyłącznie efektem uporu Taigi i jego siły fizycznej, której mały Tetsuya nie mógł się przeciwstawić. Nawet przylepiając się do ramy drzwi pokoju. Wszystko byle być jak najdalej od Kagamiego! Jak gdyby jego obecność i tak nie była dla innych wystarczająco znikoma, to teraz jeszcze dodatkowo unikał ludzi. No, może tylko Kagamiego. W nocy zabierał, albo raczej starał się zabrać, swoją kołderkę i uciec do salonu, by spać na kanapie. Dwa razy mu się to nawet udało. Potem jednak tygrysek się wyczulił i reagował automatycznie. Kiedy tylko Kuroko się zaczynał wiercić, Kagami od razu otwierał swoje ślepia i przyciskał chłopaka ręką tak, by nie miał już szansy uciec. Po widoku twarzy Taigi, kapryśny towarzysz nie ważył się już więcej uciec tej samej nocy. Zamiast tego na siłę był przysuwany, żeby był bliżej klatki piersiowej._ Czemu Kuroko tak ode mnie ucieka?_ W dodatku rzadko ostatnio zdarzało mu się wstawać przed Kuroko, raczony z rana umęczonym spojrzeniem sterroryzowanego chłopca. Cholera, przecież to nie on strzela kaprysy i nie wiadomo o co mu chodzi, a mimo to czuje się jakby to była jego wina.  
Taiga wszedł w głąb mieszkania, tylko po to by zmierzyć się twarzą w twarz z pustym salonem. Starał się zignorować to. W końcu Kuroko był dzisiaj z Kise i suma summarum sam go o to poprosił.  
_Powinienem coś zjeść._  
Nie miał ochoty na jakoś większą ilość jedzenia, jednak podstawowych dwóch porcji soczystego mięska i tak sobie nie odmówi. W sumie to cztery powinny być ledwo wystarcvzające, by "zabić smutki".  
Zanim jednak doszedł do kuchni, zauważył luzem rzucone listy na stół. Pomyślał, że Kuroko za niego opróżnił skrzynkę pocztową. Ułożył wszystkie w jedną kupkę, wziął w dłoń i zaczął przeglądać. _Rachunek, reklama i..._  
Zwężył oczy i dokładniej się przyjrzał nieoznakowanemu w żaden sposób listowi. Żadnego adresu nadawcy, odbiorcy, nic. Kagami popatrzał jeszcze chwilę na niebieską kopertę i z lekkim grymasem postanowił ją otworzyć. Zębami nierówno pozbył się będącej z brzegu części koperty i wyciągnął z niej jasną kartkę. Jego bordowym oczom ukazał się list na gładkim, waniliowego koloru papierze. Znaki na niej były staranne, lecz miejscami widać, że nie wprawione. Od razu sprawdził podpis na dole. _Kuroko. _Musiał przyznać, że pismo to było jak dla niego za ładne jak na nawet nie czterolatka.

_Drogi Kagami-kun,_

_Piszę do ciebie, bo chcę cię przeprosić._  
_Kagami-kun, nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale ostatnio bardzo dużo czasu spędzasz z Kise-nii. Midorima-kun mówi, że to zazdrość, ale ja czuję się z tym po prostu okropnie. Nie wiem, czy to dobre słowo. Chciałem przykuć twoją uwagę i chciałem być od ciebie daleka, bo to bolało jak na was patrzałem, czy myślałem. Wiem, że twoja opieka nade mną musi być męcząca, więc nie chciałem jeść twoich dań. Nawet tych robionych z myślą o mnie. Próbowałem sam coś przygotować, jednak na razie umiem robić tylko kanapki. Musisz więc chwilę poczekać, aż nauczę się czegoś więcej._  
_Wiem, że zrobiłem źle. Chciałem byś był zazdrosny. Przez to wykorzystałem też Akashi-kuna. Poprosiłem go, byśmy obejrzeli razem książkę z obrazkami. Akashi-kun jednak się chwilę później dowiedział zemście i się zdenerwował, że go tak wykorzystałem. Posunąłem się za daleko i przez to czuję się źle. Zawiodłem nie tyle ciebie, co jeszcze Akashi-kuna. Pogniewał się na mnie naprawdę bardzo i wylał atrament na tę książkę. Przykro mi, bo to była ta, którą mi kupiłeś na święta. Obiecuję, że uzbieram pieniądze i ją odkupię. I od tamtego momentu jego oko jest jakieś inne. Mam nadzieje, że to nie przez zakażenie atramentem._  
_Kagami-kun, mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. Ja tobie wybaczyłem._

_ Kuroko Tetsuya_

Kagami patrzył jeszcze chwilę na list z wyraźnym jak na niego uśmiechem na twarzy. _Mały głuptas. _Stres, z którym Kagami wszedł do domu, powoli ubywał z niego. Chwilę potem zmierzwił włosy ręką. Odłożył list na stoliku do kawy i poszedł do kuchni. Kuroko wraca wieczorem - trzeba zobaczyć ile wanilii jeszcze zostało.

* * *

_Dage nie ma komputera, ale ma telefon. Nudziło jej się, więc napisała jakieś z niewiadomo czego wyciągnięte z miejsca nie powiem jakiego coś. Wiem, to nie jest nic wysokich lotów, ani coś mega rodzinnego ani słodkiego, ale jest... coś! _

_R&R?_


End file.
